Moments Of Bliss
by Arthur Morgan
Summary: Pandora is the pureblood sister of Hermione Granger, Pandora is also involved with another Pureblood...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moments Of Bliss

Pairing: Pandora Granger & Lucius Malfoy

Rating: K+ish

A/N: Own the idea and Pandora

Summary: Pandora is the pureblood sister of Hermione Granger, Pandora is also involved with another Pureblood...

Chapter One

Pandora was a pureblood, her family had put her up for adoption once they knew that she was a pureblood, never knowing what might happen to her or how her life would be growing up, they had another child later called Hermione, she was the perfect daughter and had told her about her older sibling who had been put up for adoption years earlier and life for Hermione growing up was quite normal compared to the life for Pandora, she was adopted by a pureblood family who loved Pandora and made sure that she was safe and protected.

Even as Pandora had a normal childhood and her teenage years were to be different when she would encounter another pureblood, not knowing that their families had secretly been plotting them to be together for marriage a year or so after Hogwarts was over, Pandora had no idea of this until she was told, she did however ask who the suitor was and when they told Pandora who it was, she realised that they had been flirting for quite some time, Pandora was quite happy by this, she had not told anyone who it was, not even her parents'.

Hermione wondered at times who her older sister was, all she knew was that her older sister was adopted out but didn't know about the pureblood status.

Pandora had gotten to know her suitor quite well over recent months, both familes were pleased by this and were excited for the wedding as was Pandora, she knew that soon she would be married and settle down into a happy life, she also realised that her suiotr was quite charming and had the most beautiful blue eyes, something that Pandora liked as she too had green/blue eyes and she also began to spend more time with him and they had shared kisses together, both were happy together and knew that their future together was gonna be special.

A year after Pandora finished Hogwarts, she was a lot happier, she knew that the wedding was gonna take place in just nine weeks time, she was nervous but excited all at the same time, she had a beautiful engagement ring which had a diamond and clear blue stones around it, Pandora smiled everytime she looked at her ring, she also knew that she would be moving into a new home with her soon to be husband, they would be living in a manor, it was to be their private home and once they married, they would be on their own, Pandora was extremely happy about that and knew that it was a good idea for them both to settle into life in their own way.

Pandora was excited about her upcoming wedding, she hoped that she was gonna be a good wife and she had told this to him, when he gave her a loving hug, she hugged him too, she knew that he was right and she loved him for it, Pandora knew how much he meant to her and vice versa, they both loved each other so much and their love ran deep for each other, they were meant to be together.

Despite everything, Pandora had also decided that she didn't want to ever find her biological family, the family who raised her were the only ones who Pandora had as a family, she would also be joining another one once she gets married, Pandora was happy with her own life and who she was with, they loved each other and had quite a strong bond which was beautiful between them and even friends agreed at how well suited they were together.

Pandora was so excited about her wedding, she had butterflies everytime she thought about it, her mother was so happy for her and told her that she was gonna be so happy with her new life, Pandora gave her mama a loving hug as a thank you, knowing that soon Pandora would be starting a new life with the love of her life in just a few weeks, Pandora's surname would also change as well, it made her happy knowing that once she starts married life, it will be a whole new world for her and she was very excited about it.

As he was excited about his upcoming wedding to Pandora, he knew how much he loved her and the way she made him feel each day was special, he knew that he would make her happy everyday and hope that they would also start a family of their own when the time was right, he truly loved Pandora and knew just how much she meant to him, their love was so deep and special that he trusted her with his life and knew that she trusted him in the same way too, he just hoped that she would always know how much he loved her.

Knowing that their life together would soon be joined was exciting, he knew one special place that he would take Pandora to once they were married, the future he saw with her was a happy one.

Pandora knew that the night before her wedding, she couldn't see him as it would be bad luck, Pandora would miss him like crazy and knew that once they were married, they could spend everyday together and settle into married life together, they cared about each other and knew how the other felt, Pandora was lucky to be with him and knew that soon it would be forever between them.

As the wedding day arrived, Pandora found a red box on her bed, she opened it to find a necklace with a heart, knew he'd sent it to her, Pandora decided that she was gonna wear it, she had help with her dress, Pandora had picked a white dress with pieces of blue to match his eyes, she wanted her dress to be special to them both, she knew that he would love it too, as they got to the location for the wedding, Pandora was a little nervous, she then saw him looking gorgeous and she made her way to him, he knew how stunning she looked in her dress and also noticed the blue which matched his eyes too, he smiled at that from her.

As they got married, Pandora signed the papers using his last name of Malfoy, Pandora was very happy to be married into the Malfoy family, she was now the wife of Lucius Malfoy and it was clear at how much Lucius and Pandora loved each other and Lucius kissed Pandora lovingly as they were having their first dance as husband and wife.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pandora and Lucius Malfoy were now married and very happy together, Lucius gave Pandora a present, she opened it to find a silver necklace with their names inside a heart, Pandora loved it, she gave Lucius a loving kiss, she was happy to be married to him and together they would settle down into married life together, Lucius was glad to be married to Pandora, he loved her with all his heart and always would, they settled into Malfoy Manor and designed it to their liking, they made it into a loving home for them both, Lucius had picked a comfortable bed for them to sleep in, he let her pick the bedding as well.

Lucius loved being married to Pandora, they knew that their life together was meant to be and they both loved each other, Lucius kissed Pandora lovingly as they spent their first night together in their new home as a married couple, Pandora loved her life with Lucius, he made her feel so safe and protected, they also agreed to settle into married life before trying for a baby of their own, Pandora knew that Lucius would make an amazing dad to their children when they chose the right time to try.

Settling into married life with Lucius, was something that made Pandora feel so happy about and she loved having the Malfoy name as well, it made her feel so happy and even Lucius had noticed this too, he loved her with all his heart, knew that she was the one for him, the only one who made him feel loved and happy, they trusted each other, Pandora knew that he would never do anything to ruin their life together, even though Lucius was a Death Eater, Pandora knew and it didn't bother her at all.

Lucius knew how to make Pandora feel safe and loved, he cared about her and knew that she was the only one who knew about his Death Eater status with Voldemort and how she didn't let it bother her, he found that so loving and special, as he loved her in the way that he did, he knew that he would keep her safe from harm, he would never let anyone harm her, they would deal with him first, Pandora loved his protective side and how far he would go to protect her from the wraths of evil.

Pandora was beside Lucius one night, Pandora didn't like thunder, Lucius wrapped both arms around Pandora and held her close to him, he cuddled her close, he had known that she didn't like thunder that much, he wanted to protect her, Lucius really loved her and he was also glad that they had been matched together and now were married happily and settling down into married life together, Pandora adored Lucius in so many ways, she knew how protective he was of her and how he would never let any harm come to her, he also had a trait of being loving which Pandora saw every day with him and it made her love Lucius so much more.

Lucius placed a soft loving kiss on Pandora's shoulder as a form of comfort, he loved her so much and always knew how she felt about him, he felt the same about her too, their love was so strong and pure, they were meant to be together, Pandora meant everything to Lucius and knew that he meant the same to her as well, Lucius was always gonna be there for Pandora no matter what happened.

Pandora knew that since she and Lucius got married, their life was better together and how happy they were as well, Pandora knew how much she had changed him and made him happy, Pandora knew at some point they would be trying for a baby of their own, but they weren't ready for that just yet, they wanted to settle into married life first and have time on their own before starting a family of their own, Lucius hoped that he would be a good dad to the kids he has with Pandora, he told her this and she told him that when they do have kids, he will be an amazing dad, she then kissed him softly, Lucius kissed her too, while holding her in his arms lovingly.

Lucius truly knew that he was happy with Pandora, she made him laugh and smile everyday, he felt lucky to have her in his life and now as his wife, he knew that when they were both ready to start a family they would but in their own time, Lucius knew that Pandora would tell him when she was ready to, Lucius knew how much Pandora meant to him and also how deep their love was for each other.

Pandora knew that when the time was right for her and Lucius to try for a baby together, she would tell him when she was ready, but right now Pandora wanted to settle into being married first and as she'd told this to Lucius, he understood and told her that it would happen when she was ready to have his baby growing inside her, Pandora loved knowing that the choice would be up to her and she loved that about Lucius, he was so gentle with her and knew that she was his whole entire world.

Lucius loved how much his life changed since he married Pandora and knew that she was the only girl he wanted, he hoped that soon they would try for a baby together, Lucius would also watch Pandora sleep in their bed and admire how beautiful she was and he would place a soft loving kiss on her shoulder and then wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him, he loved feeling her close to him at night, he knew that Pandora had given him a chance to see what real love was and he was so glad that it was with Pandora, she meant so much to him that he could never say in words but he would show her everyday of his love for her.

Pandora knew that everyday with Lucius was perfect, she loved him so much and admired how beautiful he was to her, he knew that when they do have kids of their own, she knew that they would have the trademark Malfoy blue eyes, Pandora was excited about giving him a baby, she knew that the time had to be right before they try fo a baby of their own, Lucius knew that Pandora would be a good mom to their kids, he knew how special she was to him and Lucius vowed to keep her safe and loved everyday of their lives together, Lucius had to keep her safe.

Lucius trusted Pandora with his life and knew just how special she really was to him and he was also happy to be married to her as well, their life together was bound by love and how they each wanted the same things in life together, Pandora knew that soon they would be trying for a baby together, Pandora had told Lucius that she wanted to try within the next few months or so and Lucius agreed to that idea, he knew that it was what they wanted so much and Lucius couldn't wait to start trying for a baby with his wife Pandora.

What happens next for Lucius and Pandora?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A few months had passed since Pandora and Lucius got married, they loved each other and that night Pandora told Lucius that she was ready to try for a baby, Lucius cuddled her close to him as he then kissed her lovingly, Lucius knew that tonight they would be trying for a baby together, Pandora knew that Lucius was excited about being a dad and even Pandora knew how much it meant to him, she loved him, as they shared a loving kiss, it became passionate between them, Lucius placed kisses on her neck and collarbone, Pandora knew that she loved this and even Lucius knew too.

Afterwards, Pandora was nuzzled in close to Lucius, he held her close to him, he loved her and also that they had started trying for a baby together, Lucius had his hand on her side, he softly sighed, he was happy to be with her and knew how special she was to him, they were meant for each other and Pandora loved being married to Lucius, even as they were happily married for only a few months or so, Pandora knew how much Lucius meant to her and she was excited for when she discovers that she is pregnant, she knew that she won't know for a few weeks or so but she was happy either way.

Lucius loved to watch Pandora sleep on his chest, it made him love her so much more and knew that she was everything to him, he was protective of her as well and would also be when they have their first baby together, Lucius loved Pandora very much and knew that she was his whole entire world, Pandora was happy to have a happy life with Lucius, she knew how protective he was of her and she loved that about him and also how much of a tiger he was with her.

As the next few weeks passed, Pandora had been sick, Lucius was by her side, he was loving towards her, he rubbed her back as she was sick, Pandora then leant against Lucius, she needed him right now and as Lucius remained close to Pandora, he had an inkling that she might be pregnant and told her this, only for Pandora to realise that Lucius could be right and Pandora decided to do a test to see if Lucius was right.

Pandora did the test and discovered that she was pregnant, she decided to tell Lucius later in bed, Lucius was already in bed before her as she was in the bathroom, she looked to her tummy and saw a very small bump, she smiled knowing that she was gonna tell Lucius that he was gonna be a dad soon, Pandora then joined Lucius in their bed, he kissed her softly and lovingly, when Pandora told Lucius that she needed to tell him something very important, Lucius wondered what Pandora would have to tell him, he looked to her with a nervous look, when Pandora took his hand and placed it on her tummy and then told Lucius that she was pregnant.

Lucius listened when Pandora told him that she was pregnant, he kissed her and wrapped both arms around her, cuddling her close to him, he was overjoyed that he was gonna be a dad and he placed a soft kiss on Pandora's tummy where baby Malfoy was growing, Pandora knew that Lucius was happy and she was happy too, Lucius knew how happy he was that Pandora was pregnant with their first child, he loved her so much and knew how happy he was knowing soon they would have their baby in a few months time.

Pandora was starting to enjoy being pregnant with his baby growing inside her and Lucius knew just how lucky he was to have someone like Pandora in his life, Lucius loved knowing that Pandora was pregnant with his child, Lucius knew that he was happy with his life and knew how much Pandora meant to him and the love they had was strong and bound by love and trust for each other.

Pandora went to bed early as she was tired, when Lucius joined her in bed a couple hours later, he placed his hand on her tummy as his way of feeling close to their unborn baby, Lucius knew how happy he was when Pandora told him that she was pregnant with his baby and even happy they tied the knot, Lucius was finally happy with Pandora, she meant so much to him and neither knew what sex their unborn baby was and they had then decided to wait until the baby was born, they wanted a surprise.

Pandora loved being pregnant, she knew that Lucius was gonna be an amazing dad to their baby, she loved Lucius and knew that they did the right thing, now they were expecting their first baby together, Lucius was a little nervous but he knew it was normal to feel nervous and he also knew that Pandora was nervous too, they both were nervous for the same thing, Pandora more so than Lucius, Pandora would be the one giving birth to their baby.

Lucius admired Pandora in so many ways, he saw how much she meant to him and how happy she was to be his wife and soon to be the mother of his child, Lucius was so lucky to have the life he did with Pandora, Lucius knew that being with Pandora was everything to him and he loved her so much, more than anything in the world, Lucius had his soulmate, he knew that Pandora was the only girl he was meant to be with and always would be.

Pandora knew everything about Lucius and also how special she was to him, even being pregnant with his baby, made Pandora love Lucius with everything she had and so much more, than she ever thought was possible.

Lucius was watching Pandora on his chest, he smiled watching her sleep, it made him happy and he lovingly placed his hand on her growing tummy where their unborn baby was growing, he kissed her tummy softly, he was extremely proud that he and Pandora were gonna be parents soon, Pandora loved how special Lucius made her feel and she loved every moment with him and had no regrets in being with him, they were meant to be together and were deeply in love with each other.

Even as Pandora's baby bump grew, Lucius still found her gorgeous and he showed her love everyday, Lucius really loved Pandora and knew how to embrace the love between them, Lucius had promised Pandora that he would always love her and be there for her, Pandora knew that Lucius was a really sweet person and she loved him for it and showed it every single day of her life.

Pandora knew that Lucius loved her very much and she was very lucky to be with him and knowing how much her life had changed since she met Lucius and got involved with him and they got married and now they were expecting their first baby together, Pandora knew how much this meant to Lucius and she would do whatever it took to make him happy, she loved him and knew just how much they meant to each other, they were so much in love with each other, Pandora was a major part in his life and always would be.

Lucius was loving towards Pandora and he kept his hand on her tummy, he loved feeling close to her and their unborn baby, Lucius knew how much his unborn baby and Pandora meant to him, Lucius trusted Pandora with his life and knew how important she was to him, even as they were loving married life together and had a very happy life together and were settled, Pandora was everything to Lucius, they both were glad that their familes set them up together and now they were expecting their first baby together and it meant so much to them, they had also informed their familes about Pandora being pregnant, it was taken very well by both families, Pandora and Lucius were happy to tell them about the baby.

Lucius woke up before Pandora and he admired how beautiful she looked in the morning sun, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to make some breakfast for her, he was being loving to her and when he got back up to their bedroom, he found her awake and sitting up, Lucius smiled and placed her breakfast on her lap, he went for a shower while she had breakfast, Lucius loved her very much and showed her everyday how much he loved her.

Pandora had enjoyed her breakfast, she then surprised him by joining him in the shower, Pandora placed loving kisses on his back, when Lucius turned around and kissed her with a passion, Pandora loved this side of Lucius and told him so, Lucius smiled lovingly and held her close to him, he truly loved her and knew that they were meant to be together and their life together was happy and special between them both.

What happens next for Lucius and Pandora?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pandora was loving being pregnant, even Lucius noticed too, he knew how happy they were about their baby, Lucius held Pandora close to him and kissed her with passion, when Pandora kissed him too with the same amount of passion, Pandora smiled after their kiss, she cuddled in close to Lucius who held her close, his hand resting on her tummy, Pandora had also known that she had been adopted and she told Lucius about it and Lucius told Pandora that if she wanted to find her real parents' he wouldn't stop her from doing so, but Pandora told Lucius that she didn't want to find them, Lucius held her close and then kissed her.

Pandora kissed him too, she was happy to be with him, Lucius understood that Pandora didn't want to find her biological family, he wanted her to be happy and he knew that she was happy with him, Pandora was everything to Lucius, neither knew that Pandora had a sister but this never bothered Pandora all that much.

Pandora looked at her adoption records and saw that her sister was none other than Hermione Granger, but Pandora had a different father and explained her pureblood status, she showed this to Lucius, he told Pandora that he would never stop loving her and kissed her to show his love for her, he needed her and he didn't wanna lose her, he told her that she would always be his, nothing would ever change how he felt towards her, he kissed her and then held her close to him, Lucius truly loved Pandora and always would love her and also their baby that Pandora was carrying.

Lucius knew that Pandora would always be his, no matter what and he knew that nothing could come between them, they had a strong marriage and loved each other so much, Lucius gently pulled Pandora in close to him and comforted her, he knew that Pandora needed him more than ever and Lucius was always gonna be there for Pandora, no matter what, he loved her and knew how much she meant to him, they were meant to be together.

Despite finding out that Hermione was her younger half-sister, even though they had the same biological mother but not the same birth father, Pandora didn't want to even know that side as her life now was with Lucius and she knew how much she meant to him, they both loved each other so much and had been through a lot together and were still together, now married and expecting their first baby together, Pandora loved being pregnant and she had a rather cute baby bump, she also loved seeing Lucius close to her tummy, she knew that he was gonna be an amazing dad to their baby.

Lucius knew that Pandora wanted nothing to do with her biological family, he knew why and didn't blame her for not wanting to know her biological family, he knew that she only needed him, Lucius loved Pandora with all his heart and he kept his his hand on her tummy, Pandora knew that Lucius had a loving side to him and she loved him, he meant everything to her, Pandora was special to Lucius and always would be.

Pandora felt her unborn baby move for the first time, she told Lucius and he put his hand on her tummy and their baby moved again, making Lucius smile, he was happy to feel movement with their unborn baby, Lucius kissed Pandora lovingly, he knew that he had a surprise for Pandora, he took her to one of the rooms and showed her the room that he done for the baby, Pandora loved the room and she kissed him lovingly.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Pandora and kept his hands on her tummy, he kissed her shoulder lovingly, Pandora loved this side of him and she was truly happy with Lucius and knew that he loved her with his heart, they were together and very happy.

Pandora was happy to feel her unborn baby moving around for the first time, she knew that Lucius was happy too, they were so excited about being parents' to their baby when he or she arrives in a few months time, Lucius loved everything about Pandora, she was gorgeous and had the same eyes as him, Lucius knew that their unborn baby would also have the Malfoy blue eyes too, he was happy and knew Pandora was happy too.

Pandora completely trusted Lucius and knew how happy he makes her and she knew that he was her entire world, they had a beautiful home in which to raise their baby, Pandora loved the home she shares with Lucius and knew that it meant so much to them both and Lucius was proud to have a happy marriage with Pandora, as they were happy, their life was together was strong and they knew how they felt about each other and they loved being together and having a happy life together, Pandora was very lucky to have Lucius in her life and also as the father of her unborn baby.

Knowing that the next few months were only gonna get better for Pandora and Lucius as they would soon be parents' to their baby and Lucius was so excited about being a dad to his baby with his wife Pandora, they knew it was gonna make them happier and raised their baby in a stable loving home filled with love.

Lucius was loyal and loving to Pandora, he would never wanna lose her or their baby, they meant the world to him, Lucius trusted Pandora and knew how much she had given him a new leash of life and being happily married, Pandora meant the world to Lucius and he had no regrets in being with her, he never regretted it, he loved her with all his heart and always would for the rest of his life.

Pandora was extremely lucky to be married to Lucius and was glad that her pureblood family had set it up for her and she knew that Lucius was the only man she wanted for the rest of her life, they meant so much to each other and had a strong bond, their love was strong and they knew how much they meant to each other and entrusted their love to one another, even on the day when they married and became one.

Trusting each other was special and they knew that being together was the right thing to do and they were so happy with each other and knew how the other felt, Lucius knew how to show love to Pandora as he was a very loving person and showed it everyday with Pandora, even when they tried for a baby together, they slept close to each other at night.

Loving each other was special to both Lucius and Pandora, they knew what real love was and they knew that the love they had for each other was real and they knew how special their love was for each other, Pandora knew that she was meant only for Lucius and he knew that she was his in evey way, their life was special and they had a loving bond with each other, Lucius was everything to Pandora and so much more, they were happy and showed their love for each other.

Everything they had together was through their love for each other, Pandora trusted Lucius and knew how he was to her and the love between them was strong and they were very happy to be with each other and knew that it was real love between them, Pandora loved Lucius and knew that he was gentle with her and he loved her no matter what.

Lucius always kept a loving hold of Pandora in his amrs even when they slept at night together in the comfy bed, Pandora loved how comfy their bed was, she knew that it was so soft and comfy, she knew that Lucius had chosen the right bed for them both and she loved him for it.

Pandora realised that the love between her and Lucius was so strong and she loved being his wife and also that she was carrying his child, Pandora was lucky to be pregnant with his child, knew that they were meant to be together and so much in love, Pandora was happy to be a part of the Malfoy family and as the wife of Lucius, and their life was so happy and they were embracing married life together.

Lucius was everything that Pandora deserved from him and she loved being involved with him and being his wife after they flirted a lot when they were at Hogwarts and now they were married and expecting a baby together, Lucius was very loving to his wife and showed her how much he loved her, Pandora knew just knew how much Lucius loved her and she knew that it was very special to be loved by Lucius and she had told him how much she loves him and it made Lucius smile knowing that they both loved each other very much and always would for the rest of their lives together.

Pandora was very happy to be with Lucius and their life was bound together by love and they knew how much love they had for each other and it was strong and they were happy just to be together and as Pandora had a cute baby bump, which Lucius loved touching, it made Pandora very happy and she couldn't wait to see Lucius with their baby.

Lucius was quite the loving man to Pandora and she loved this side of him and fully gave herself to him when they married and then tried for a baby together, their life together was beautiful and full of love for each other.

They were so much in love and had a happy life together, they knew how important they were to each other, they truly loved each other and always would for the rest of their lives together, Pandora meant so much to Lucius and always would no matter what happens, they would always love each other.

Pandora knew that her life was better with Lucius, he knew how to make her feel loved and wanted, Lucius cared about his wife and knew how much she meant to him, Pandora was very lucky to have her life with Lucius whom she loved very much and always would for the rest of her life, she was proud to be his wife and she always would be for the rest of her life.

Living at Malfoy Manor was truly special for Pandora as she was living somewhere special with the man she loves with all her heart and Lucius was very special to her and they were solid and so much in love with each other, they trusted each other and loved each other too, Pandora was happy with Lucius and she always would be, even as she had decided to never met her birth mother or biological half sister Hermione, Pandora knew that her life was with Lucius Malfoy and always would be.

Lucius was very lucky to have Pandora in his life and he was so excited to meet their baby soon, he was very loving towards Pandora and he loved her with his whole heart and knew that she was very special to him and their love was strong and they knew how much they loved each other and Pandora felt safe with Lucius and she had told him this, it made him smile then he kissed Pandora lovingly, she kissed him too with the same amount of love that he has for her, they were so happy together, both knew that they were meant to be together and were happy together.

Pandora loved it when Lucius snuggled into her at night and resting his hand on her tummy, it was his way ot feeling close to their unborn baby that was growing inside Pandora, as she loved being pregnant, she saw the effect it had on Lucius and she knew that he was happy that he was gonna be a father soon and he was glad to be given the chance to be a father to his baby with Pandora who meant so much to him and he knew that she always would, no matter what and Pandora was happy to be with Lucius and she loved him with everything she had, she trusted him to protect her and also their unborn baby.

What happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the next few months passed, Pandora was getting closer to her due date for baby Malfoy, Pandora was a little nervous, but it was to be expected and as Lucius was very loving towards Pandora, he knew that soon they would have their baby and be a proper family with their baby when he or she arrives, Lucius had his hand on her tummy talking to their unborn baby, Pandora smiled watching him, she loved him so much and loved their baby too.

Lucius was with Pandora when her water broke, two weeks earlier than planned, he took her to hospital, he wasn't gonna leave her side, he knew that she needed him more than ever, as the time came for Pandora to have the baby, Lucius as promised was by her side when she then gave birth four hours later to their newborn baby girl, Lucius told Pandora that they had a beautiful baby girl, Pandora was emtional and more so when she got to hold their newborn daughter, Lucius sat up beside her on the bed, he smiled looking at their newborn baby daughter, who they still had to name.

Lucius held their baby girl in his arms, he loved her so much, she was just like her mother, Pandora then suggested to Lucius about maybe naming their daughter Sophie Rose Malfoy, to which Lucius agreed and smiled at his baby daughter, he loved her so much and her mother, they were a family now with their daughter who meant so much to them both.

Pandora then held their baby daughter, she loved her so much and when she opened her eyes for the first time, they were the same as Lucius' blue eyes and this made Lucius smile seeing that, he loved his family that he now has with Pandora and their newborn daughter, Pandora was happy to be a mom to her little girl with Lucius, they had picked a gorgeous name for their little girl, Pandora had a sleep while Lucius bonded with their baby girl.

Pandora got some rest, she was tired and Lucius bonded with baby Sophie Rose, he adored her so much, Lucius loved being a dad to his little princess, he later informed his family that Pandora had given birth to a little girl, both familes were overjoyed at the news of the newest arrival, Lucius loved his daughter, she cried for her mom, when Pandora woke up and sat up then Lucius handed their daughter to her, for a feed, Lucius was in love with his family.

Pandora was allowed home a couple days later with her daughter Sophie Rose, both familes were at Malfoy Manor to meet the new arrival, Lucius was holding his daughter as their familes saw her for the first time, they loved her and saw how happy Lucius was and also Pandora as well, later that night, Lucius put their baby girl down for her first night in her new bed, Pandora knew he loved their daughter so much and was loving towards her.

Lucius got into bed beside his wife and held her close to him, she smiled as she was in his arms, Lucius cuddled her close to him, Pandora was happy to be a mom to Sophie Rose, Lucius was loving being a dad to his daughter, he was happy to have a happy marriage with Pandora and they had a beautiful daughter to raise in a stable loving home and knew that after a while they would try for another baby together, Pandora was asleep on his chest, she was happy to be married to Lucius and to have a baby with him, she loved him so much and always would love him.

Pandora loved Lucius and knew how safe he made her feel, they were strong and so much in love, Lucius cuddled her close to him as they slept, when an hour later, Sophie Rose cried and Lucius got up to tend to their daughter and gave her milk, he also bonded with her too, Lucius put their daughter back down into her cot and tucked her in, before getting back into bed with Pandora, Lucius cuddled into her and kissed her shoulder lovingly, Pandora smiled then she turned over and cuddled into Lucius, he held her close to him, whispering that he loves her in her ear, Pandora kissed him, showing her love for him too.

Pandora loved Lucius and their daughter with all her heart, she knew that they meant the world to her, she was happy to be with Lucius and he was amazing to her, loyal and loving towards her, Pandora was lucky to have Lucius in her life, she was safe with him and knew that he would never harm her or their baby, she was good for him and he was good for her too, they had a strong love for each other, they were true to each other and were very happy.

What happens next?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lucius had settled into being a father to his daughter Sophie Rose, he loved her so much and knew how happy he was to be a father, he also knew how much Pandora meant to him too, she was the love of his life and always would be, they were meant to be together, they had a strong marriage and lived a happy life together, they were happy, they had a beautiful daughter who they both loved with their hearts.

Pandora was extremely lucky to have Lucius in her life, she loved him and always would for the rest of her life, Pandora also knew that being with Lucius was the best thing that ever happened to her, she also knew that they were happy together, Lucius was happy too, he knew how happy he was that he met Pandora and gave her a happy life with him and also to have a baby together, Lucius would always protect his family no matter how hard it got or whoever tried to break them up, Lucius would keep them safe.

Lucius was up early one morning with Sophie Rose, he let Pandora get some sleep, Lucius gave his daughter a bath and changed her diaper and clothed her, then giving her breakfast, he showed her some cartoons, he held Sophie Rose close to him as they spent time bonding, Lucius was proud to be a father to his daughter with Pandora, he was very happy and knew how much his family meant to him and always would.

Pandora meant so much to Lucius and so did their daughter Sophie Rose, Lucius loved being a dad, he was very proud of his life with Pandora and also their baby girl Sophie Rose, he knew how happy they were together as a family and they had a beautiful home to raise their baby daughter Sophie Rose, both knew that they were happy to have a family together, also having a home at Malfoy Manor as well, Lucius wanted to do right by his family, he gave them a loving home and a lot of love as well.

Being a family and raising their daughter meant so much to Lucius and also to Pandora, they wanted to give their daughter a stable loving home filled with love and happiness, they wanted their daughter to have a happy life and Lucius was also very loving towards Pandora as well, Lucius was happy to have his life with Pandora and their little girl, Pandora knew how much she meant to Lucius and their daughter Sophie Rose who had the blue Malfoy eyes.

Pandora loved seeing Lucius with their daughter, it made her smile knowing how happy he was to be a father to their baby, she was glad that she gave him a child, she knew that it was perfect for them both and knew how happy they both were together and the love between them was strong, Pandora knew that when Sophie Rose was a bit older, they would try for another baby but for now they wanted to focus on Sophie Rose and give her the best childhood and a loving childhood.

Later that night, Lucius put their daughter down for the night, he found Pandora in their bedroom, already in bed, Lucius smiled and joined her in their bed, he kissed her lovingly, Pandora loved sharing kisses with him, she truly loved him with her heart, she knew how special he was to her, she loved being his wife and also the mother of his child as well, they were truly happy and Lucius would never want to lose them, he would be lost without him and knew that Pandora felt the same too.

Pandora cuddled into his arms and as Lucius held her close to him, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, he wanted to show his wife how much he loved her, Lucius loved being with Pandora, he loved her so much and felt lucky to have her in his life along with their daughter, Lucius kept Pandora close to him, they had very warm duvet to keep them warm, Pandora loved their bed and more so with Lucius beside her.

Lucius always slept close to Pandora at night, they were so much in love and knew how much they meant to each other, Pandora fully trusted Lucius to protect her and also their daughter too, Lucius always placed loving kisses on Pandora's shoulder as his way of showing his love for her and it was something that Pandora found so beautiful and she loved how Lucius showed his love for her, she knew that she meant a lot to him and also their daughter as well.

Lucius truly loved his family with Pandora, he was lucky to be with her, he loved her so much and their daughter, they had a happy life together, they were so much in love and knew how much they meant to each other, they loved their daughter Sophie Rose so much, Lucius was so happy to be with Pandora, he knew how much she meant to him and how happy he made her and knew that she made him happy too.

Pandora trusted Lucius to keep her safe and loved, she knew how truly special Lucius was to her and how happy they were together with their baby daughter Sophie Rose, Pandora was extremely happy with her life and knew that being with Lucius was a dream come true and she loved him with all her heart and she knew that he was the only man that she wanted for the rest of her life, she knew that Lucius was protective of his family and would do whatever it took to keep them safe and she loved that about him, she was lucky to have a life with Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was happy that he was married to Pandora, she made him happy and also having their first child together, Lucius knew how much his life changed since he met Pandora and he was glad of that, very much so as he was happy with her, he knew that she was everything to him and so much more, their love was strong and very special, it meant so much to them and brought them closer to each other and Lucius trusted Pandora and knew that she trusted him too.

Will anything come between Lucius and Pandora?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two years had now passed since Lucius and Pandora got married and had their daughter Sophie Rose, to celebrate their two years of marriage, Lucius and Pandora had a romantic night together, afterwards Pandora was cuddled in close to Lucius as they were still happy together and they knew that they loved each other, they were a family with their young daughter Sophie Rose who was more and more like her father Lucius, they knew that how happy they made each other.

Pandora loved being married to Lucius, she knew how protective he was of her and their daughter, despite Pandora being adopted out when she was a baby, she had also made the choice to not find her biological family, not knowing that Hermione was searching for her, Hermione wanted to know her older half sister, but what Hermione didn't know was that her sister was married into the Malfoy's and was the wife of Lucius, Hermione needed to find her sister and try to get to know her but couldn't find her, she sighed, it felt like an endless task of finding Pandora, but as Pandora was happily married to Lucius Malfoy, she loved him and their daughter.

Lucius loved his life being married to Pandora, he was also unaware that Pandora would discover that she was pregnant again, nine weeks had passed since that wonderful night with Lucius, Pandora had been sick, she took the test alone and found out that she was pregnant and she told Lucius later that night in bed and he was so excited about being a dad again, he kissed Pandora with passion as they celebreated the good news that they were gonna have another baby together, Lucius was very happy with the news that Pandora was carrying their second baby and he was very happy to know that soon they would have their second baby together.

Pandora was cuddled close to Lucius, he had his hand on her tummy happy that Pandora was pregnant with their second baby, Lucius was proud that he was gonna be a father again, he hoped that their unborn baby was a little boy, he told this to Pandora and she smiled softly knowing that he wanted a little boy, they wouldn't know for some time yet but they could pick possible names for their unborn baby.

Lucius kissed Pandora softly, his hand resting on her tummy, knowing that she was carrying their second baby, Pandora loved knowing that she was pregnant, Lucius loved knowing that she was carrying his baby, Lucius gave Pandora a teddy bear with a red heart, Pandora loved the teddy bear, she kissed Lucius lovingly as they embraced each other and the following day, Lucius told their daughter Sophie Rose that she was gonna be a big sister, Sophie Rose was excited and this made Lucius smile.

Pandora loved the idea of having another baby with Lucius and she was glad that she was pregnant with his second baby, she was excited and knew Lucius was too, he was so glad that Pandora was pregnant with his baby, he truly loved her and knew how special she was to him and always would be, their love was strong for each other, Lucius hoped that their unborn baby was a boy, Pandora hoped so too, Pandora knew that Lucius wanted a little boy, she so hoped that her unborn baby was a boy, she wanted to make Lucius happy, she loved him so much and always would.

As the next few weeks passed, they had told their families that they were expecting their second baby together, both familes were overjoyed by the news of a new baby in the family, Pandora was close to Lucius who had his hand on Pandora's tummy and he was being very loving towards his wife, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life, Lucius was very lucky to have Pandora, he knew how special she was to him and also she had given him the chance to be a father to their young daughter Sophie Rose.

Even as Hermione tried to find her older half-sister, not knowing that she was married to Lucius Malfoy and living in a Manor which was stunning, Hermione really wanted to find her half-sister but she just wanted one chance to see what she looked like and if they shared the same looks or anything, but for Pandora she didn't want to know as she'd already told this to Lucius and he completely understood her reasons as to why, he also knew that she had her own life with him and their daughter and their unborn baby as well, Lucius was very protective of Pandora and always would be, no matter what it took for him to keep his family safe from danger.

Lucius had no idea that Hermione was still looking for Pandora, he had to keep Pandora safe and their daughter from whatever dangers there was around, Lucius truly loved Pandora and would do whatever it took to keep her safe, he loved her with all his heart and also their young daughter as well, Lucius knew how much his family meant to him and he wanted them to be happy and well protected, Lucius had his family to protect, it was part of his nature to keep his family safe and he loved them so much, Sophie Rose was his arms, she was cuddling into her father, she loved her father so much and knew how much he meant to her.

Pandora knew just how protective Lucius was of her and she loved that about him, it was part of the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place, their love for each other was strong and they knew how they felt about each other, Lucius was lucky to have Pandora in his life and he would never hurt her or their daughter, he loved them and knew what it meant to be happy like he was with Pandora and their daughter Sophie Rose who meant so much to the both of them.

Hermione really wanted to find her half-sister, but quickly realised that she wasn't having much luck in finding her half-sister, she wondered if she should just stop looking for her, Pandora was in a good place in her life, she was happily married to Lucius Malfoy and they were a family with their young daughter Sophie Rose, even as they had a happy life together, Pandora knew that she had the happy life with Lucius, he was very loving towards her and knew how much she meant to him, their love was so deep like an ocean.

Pandora knew how much her life had changed since she met Lucius and they got together, she was really lucky to have him in her life, she truly loved him and would for the rest of her life, they were a family and had a daughter together, they knew that their love for each other was strong and always would be.

Lucius was always gonna protect his family, it was who he was and Pandora knew just how protective he was of her, she found this so beautiful and knew that he was the only one for her and always would be for the rest of their lives together, they were a happy family and had a strong marriage, filled with undying love for each other and their young daughter Sophie Rose.

Pandora was happy with Lucius and she loved him with all her heart and she knew how much he meant to her and their young daughter Sophie Rose, their life together was strong and full of love, Lucius knew that their love for each other was real and special.

What happens next?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione Granger had known now that she had a sister, she had never managed to find her, not knowing that she was married to Lucius Malfoy and had a family together, Hermione wanted to know her sister and maybe build a bond with her, she decided to restore her parents' memories and found some images of her older half sister, and also discovered that her sister was a Pureblood, Hermione was stunned that her older half-sister was a Pureblood, it made Hermione even more eager to find her, one way or another, it was something that Hermione set herself to do and she just wanted one chance to find her half-sister and see what kind of life she had and if she was married or not.

Pandora and Lucius were in Diagon Alley with their young daughter Sophie Rose, as she was in her mama's arms, they were having family time together, Hermione was also in Diagon Alley when she saw Lucius and then saw Pandora for the first time, Hermione also saw a young child in Pandora's arms, when Hermione went over to Pandora and told her who she was, but Lucius told Hermione to back off and leave them alone, even Pandora told Hermione to stay away, Pandora also told Hermione that the only family she has is with Lucius and their daughter, Sophie Rose reached out to her father and Lucius held his daughter close to him, he was protective of his family.

Lucius took his family away and went back home to Malfoy Manor and even Lucius knew how much Pandora meant to him and knowing that all Pandora needed was him and their daughter, Lucius gave Pandora a loving cuddle and rested his hand on her growing tummy where their second unborn baby was growing, Pandora loved being pregnant with their second baby, Lucius loved being close to his wife and their young daughter Sophie Rose who meant the world to both Pandora and Lucius, even at night Lucius would cuddle close to his wife and put his hand on her stomach so he could feel close to their unborn baby.

Pandora loved being in close to Lucius as they slept together, Lucius loved his wife and knew how special she was to him and also their young daughter Sophie Rose who was sound asleep in her own bed, Pandora loved Lucius very much and knew how happy they were together, Lucius was glad that they went to Hogwarts together and they had flirted before they got together and Lucius was glad they did get together and they were still happy, Lucius couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, he was excited same as when Pandora was carrying Sophie Rose.

Lucius was lucky to have Pandora in his life and he knew just how happy he was with Pandora and they had a strong marriage and were excited about being parents' again, Lucius was watching Pandora sleep, he was happy to see her being happy with him and knew how strong they were together and they loved each other so much, Pandora was lucky to be married to Lucius and she always would be his girl for the rest of her life, they were a family and happy together.

As the next few months passed, Pandora went into labour and few hours later, Pandora gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Lucius instantly loved his newborn son, as Pandora held their newborn son in her arms, Lucius was beside her, he was happy to be a dad to his little boy, when Pandora suggested naming him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as Lucius heard the name, he smiled and told Pandora that the name was perfect for their baby boy, Pandora let Lucius hold Draco for the first time, Pandora loved seeing Lucius hold their newborn son for the first time, it was a happy moment for them.

Lucius bonded with his newborn son and he loved him, when they got to take Draco home for the first time, both familes were at Malfoy Manor waiting to meet the new arrival and then Lucius told them the name for their newborn son, the news was taken with joy and happiness.

Pandora was tired after giving birth to Draco and as she got some rest, Lucius looked after Draco and Sophie Rose, as Lucius bonded with his son Draco, Lucius was happy to have his family with Pandora, they were happy together, Lucius was so happy to have his family with Pandora and knew that he had a happy life with Pandora and new that they were happy as a family and had two young children to raise together.

Lucius was bonding with his children, he loved them so much and he loved Pandora too, he always would love her.

Pandora watched Lucius with their children, she smiled seeing how happy he was being a dad to their young children, Pandora was glad to give Lucius two children, their love for each other was strong and unbreakable, Lucius showed Pandora just how much he loved her and Pandora smiled as he showed her how much he loved her, Lucius was very loving towards his wife, he knew how much she meant to him and their two children Sophie Rose and Draco.

Lucius was proud of his family with Pandora and knew that she was the only one that he wanted for the rest of his life, Lucius was also bonding with his baby son Draco while Sophie Rose was with her mother playing with toys along with Draco and Lucius, they were having time together as a family and were very happy together, Lucius loved his family with Pandora, knew that he was glad that both their families set them up together and Lucius loved being married to Pandora, she was beautiful and he loved her so much and their children.

Later that night, Lucius put Draco down for the night while Pandora settled Sophie Rose, Lucius joined Pandora in their bedroom and he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed soft kisses on her shoulder as he was being very loving towards his wife, Pandora loved this side of him and she turned around, then kissed him lovingly, Lucius kissed her too, he wrapped both arms around her as they shared a loving kiss, they loved each other so much and were a happy family with their two children who they loved very much and always would.

Pandora knew what real love was and she has it with Lucius, he was the only one to make her feel safe and protected, they both loved each other, they knew that their love for each other was real and very special to them both, Lucius held Pandora close to him at night, they loved each other so much and always would.

What will happen next for Lucius and Pandora?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Lucius and Pandora settled into being parents' to their two children Sophie Rose and Draco, they loved their kids and each other, Pandora was happy to be with Lucius and knew how much he meant to her and their two young children, Pandora always knew how much she loved Lucius and how loved he made her feel, Pandora was very happy to be married to Lucius, she loved him so much and knew how safe she felt with him.

Lucius trusted Pandora and he truly loved her, Lucius also knew how much Pandora meant to him, he was protective of her and their two young children, Lucius wanted to keep his family safe, Lucius would do whatever it took to keep them safe, Lucius was always loving towards his wife, Lucius knew how much he loved his wife, Lucius realised just how much his life had changed since he and Pandora got together.

Pandora was really glad that she was married to Lucius, she knew just how much she meant to him and always would, their love was so deep and pure, they knew that their love was real and they had a special connection with each other, Lucius loved Pandora with all his heart, he knew that Pandora was the only one for him, they had a happy marriage together and had two young children, Lucius was glad to have the life he had with Pandora and their children Sophie and Draco.

Lucius knew just how lucky he was to have Pandora and their children in his life, he was lucky and he loved Pandora so much, she had changed his life in a huge way, she gave him the chance to be happy and also to be a father as well.

Pandora knew that Lucius was the only one for her, they were meant for each other and they had a strong bond with each other, their love was like a burning ring of fire and kept burning, Lucius knew that the only person for him was Pandora and knew that she was his one and only love.

Pandora loved being a mom to Sophie and Draco, she knew that they were safe and happy, she also loved how Lucius was with their two children, he was an amazing father and husband, Pandora loved being happy with Lucius, they were meant to be together and they were happily married and raising their two children together as a loving family bound by love.

The love that Lucius had for Pandora was so strong that not even an iceberg could break it, their love ran so deep like the ocean and they had no secrets from each other, they were together by both fate and love, they were love's young dream, happily married and being a happy family.

Pandora knew that their baby son Draco looked so much like his father, it actually made Lucius smile as he noticed too, he loved his son so much and his daughter Sophie, they were special to him and so was Pandora too, she was the one who gave him a chance to be a father to their children and also to be her husband too.

Even as they were happily married, Lucius knew what real love was and he had it with his wife Pandora, she meant a lot to him and so did their two children Sophie and Draco, they were a happy family and knew that they had to raise their kids in the right way.

Lucius was very happy with the way his life turned out, he was happily married to Pandora, whom he had two young childrfen with, they were settled into life at Malfoy Manor, it was their home and always would be, they were doing everything right for their two young children Sophie and Draco, they wanted their kids to grow up in a loving home, surrounded by love and joy.

Pandora knew how much their kids meant to both her and Lucius.

Lucius was happy to be with Pandora and knew that she was everything to him and so much more, Lucius knew love that he had with Pandora was special and he knew how much he loved her, Lucius was happy with Pandora and their two young children who were happy and Lucius bonded with them, Pandora knew that Lucius was a good dad to Sophie and Draco.

One night, Pandora was in bed, Lucius joined her after putting the kids to bed, he cuddled into her, he loved her, Pandora looked to him and surprised him with a loving kiss, Lucius smiled and he gave Pandora a loving hug, he knew that she truly loved him and he felt the same towards her too, they never had secrets from each other, they always told each other everything, it was how close they were to each other.

Lucius showed Pandora just how much he loved her, he kissed her lovingly as he held her in his arms, Pandora loved this side of him, she was happy to be his wife and the mother of his children, they had a happy marriage and despite everything, Pandora only needed Lucius in her life, she didn't want to know Hermione and all Pandora needed was her husband and their two young children.

Pandora loved Lucius and knew how he made her feel everyday, she knew that he was the only one for her, he trusted her to be happy with him, Lucius also knew that Pandora was his soulmate and love of his life and always would be, their love was like an ocean and they had no secrets from each other, they were happy.

Lucius knew that since he and Pandora got together and fell in love, he knew that she was the one for him, he was happy with his life and was proud to have Pandora as his wife and the mother of his children, they were happy and had a stong marriage, it was a happy marriage.

Pandora felt safe with Lucius and she showed him just how much she loved him, she found him in their bed, she joined him in bed and she put her hand on his chest, she softly let her fingers trace over his toned abs, Pandora placed soft kisses on his chest, she wanted to show her love for him, Lucius watched her, he smiled softly knowing how loving she was towards him, he really was a lucky guy to have Pandora in his life.

What happens in the final chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As Pandora and Lucius were still very much in love, Lucius knew how much he loved Pandora and their two young children Sophie Rose and Draco who looked so much like their father, even Pandora knew how much Lucius loved being a dad to their children, Lucius loved his family with all his heart and he knew just how much they meant to him, even Pandora knew how Lucius felt about her and their kids, Pandora was happy to be with Lucius.

Pandora was happy with Lucius and they were still happily married, Lucius was glad that he had the chance to be a dad to his kids with Pandora, they had a strong marriage and were happy together, Lucius hoped that they would have another baby to complete their family, Lucius talked it over with Pandora and they started to try for their third baby, Lucius knew how happy they were together and as the following few weeks passed, Pandora found out that she was pregnant and she told Lucius later that night that she was pregnant and as Lucius heard that Pandora was pregnant again, he kissed her lovingly and put his hand on her tummy, he was so happy that Pandora was pregnant.

Lucius was happy and he knew just how much Pandora meant to him, along with their two kids, Lucius knew that their family would be complete with three children, Pandora was happy to be pregnant with their third baby, Pandora loved being pregnant with his baby, she loved him so much and they knew how much they meant to each other and they had a strong love for each other and knew how much they loved each other. Pandora loved being married to Lucius, she loved him so much and knew how happy she was to be his wife and also to give him two children, soon to be three when Pandora has their third baby in seven months time, she knew how excited Lucius was and so was she, even as they got the room sorted out for their unborn baby, Lucius cuddled close to Pandora lovingly.

Pandora was happy with Lucius and they had a strong marriage together, their love was strong. Lucius was very loving towards his wife, he knew how special she was to him and also Lucius knew that Pandora meant the world to him and their two young children, Lucius couldn't wait to meet his third unborn baby in a few months, he was so excited about it and was very loving towards Pandora. Lucius knew that Pandora was the love of his life and always would be, he trusted her and knew she trusted him too, Pandora was happy to be married to Lucius and they had a strong bond together and loved each other so much, Lucius was happy with Pandora.

Lucius was lucky to know how much Pandora meant to him and also their kids Sophie Rose and Draco, as Lucius bonded with his kids, he knew just how much he loved his kids and Pandora as well, the love Lucius had for Pandora and their children was quite strong, Lucius was proud of his life with Pandora and he knew that their love was strong, even as Pandora had told Lucius that he was the only one she needed and he knew what she meant by that and understood her reasons for not wantinng Hermione in her life, she had a happy life with Lucius and their kids, Pandora was where she belonged, with Lucius and their young children, they both were excited for their third baby to arrive soon and Lucius was glad that she was pregnant for the third time.

As the next few months passed, Pandora went into labour, their kids were with Pandora's parents' as Lucius and Pandora were at the hospital and Lucius's family were there for support, Lucius was with Pandora as she later gave birth seven hours later to a healthy baby girl, Lucius gave Pandora a loving kiss and instantly loved his newborn baby daughter, Lucius held his newborn daughter while Pandora got some sleep, he let his parents' meet their new granddaughter, they loved her instantly, just like Lucius did when he first saw her, they still had to choose a name for her.

Later when Pandora woke up, she saw Lucius holding their newborn baby daughter, she smiled as Lucius saw that she was awake and placed their daughter into her arms, he sat up on the bed beside her and softly kissed her, Pandora was happy that they had their third baby together, Lucius was happy and they discussed names for their newborn daughter, Lucius suggested they could name her Raven Alexandra Malfoy, Pandora looked to their newborn daughter and whispred the name, their little girl smiled, Pandora told Lucius that he had picked a beautiful name for their second daughter.

After a few days, Pandora was allowed home with their newborn daughter Raven, as they got home, Pandora's parents' were there with Sophie and Draco, they got to meet baby Raven, who looked a lot like her father Lucius, even Pandora knew that all three of their kids had the Malfoy traits, Pandora knew that and she was happy to have a family of her own with Lucius, she loved him so much and knew how special he was to her and always would be, for the rest of their lives.

Lucius loved being a father to his three kids with Pandora, they were happy together and knew how much they meant to each other, Pandora was happy to give Lucius a chance and also to be a father to their three children, Lucius loved his family so much and knew how much they meant to him and always would.

-Epilogue-

As Pandora and Lucius raised their three children in a happy home full of love and happiness, Pandora knew that she had the perfect life with her husband Lucius Malfoy whom she loved very much and they had three children together, Pandora had known that she would be happy with Lucius and they were still happy, raising their children in a happy home filled with love and laughter, Lucius knew that since his family paired him up with Pandora, he knew that they made the right choice for him and even as they remained together, Lucius loved his family and knew that what he had with Pandora was real love and it always would be.

The End


End file.
